Layla
thumb|Layla Layla El (25 de junio de 1978), es una luchadora profesional inglesa de origen marroquí, trabaja para la WWE, luchando en su marca SmackDown! Entre sus logros destacan un reinado como Campeona Femenina y uno como Campeona de las Divas. Layla fue la ganadora del Diva Search en 2006. Además destaca en haber sido la última Campeona Femenina antes de que el título se unificara con el Campeonato de las Divas en 2010. 'World Wrestling Enternameint (WWE)' 'Diva Search (2006)' Layla ingresó al mundo de la lucha libre profesional después de que su entrenador personal la invitara a participar al WWE Diva Search en 2006. Durante una semana Layla ganó la inmunidad en SmackDown! después de ganar un concurso de pruebas impuesto por Sgt. Slaughter. Luego ganó otro concurso, el Diva Search Talent Show el 11 de agosto en SmackDown!, en donde bailó vestida de oficial de policía. Ganó la competencia del Diva Search, derrotando a Jen England el 16 de agosto de 2006. '2006' Marcó su primera aparición oficial en la WWE en SummerSlam 2006, en un segmento junto con Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Jillian Hall, Candice Michelle, Kelly Kelly, Maria Kanellis & Torrie Wilson, en donde la menospreciaron y la molestaron revelando minutos más tarde, que era parte de una iniciación y que todo fue una broma. La semana después de SummerSlam, Layla hizo su debut como miembro de SmackDown! en una entrevista a The Miz, en donde Layla no pudo hablar mucho, debido a que The Miz estuvo durante toda la entrevista hablando de él mismo. Después de ese episodio, Layla no se vió en TV en semanas, reapareciendo el 22 de septiembre en SmackDown! iniciando un feudo con Kristal Marshall & Jillian Hall. Layla nuevamente se perdió por meses, reapareciendo en octubre en No Mercy, avergonzando a The Miz. Layla hizo su debut oficial como luchadora en un Diva Trick-or-Treat Battle Royal el 24 de octubre de 2006. La lucha terminó de manera controversial, debido a que The Miz la sacó del ring, costándole una derrota. Esto llevó a The Miz y a Kristal Marshall a iniciar un corto feudo con Layla. '2007-2008' El 23 de enero de 2007, Layla fue trasladada a la ECW. Ahí se unió a Brooke & Kelly Kelly formando el grupo Extreme Exposé, realizando un segmento de baile semanal. En la primera edición de agosto de ECW, Extreme Exposé se unió a The Miz, apoyándolo en sus luchas. Tras el despido de Brooke, Extreme Exposé se disolvió, provocando que Layla & Kelly Kelly comenzaran un feudo entre ellas que duro semanas. En la edición de ECW del 25 de marzo de 2008, Mike Knox y ella hicieron equipo derrotando a Stevie Richards & Kelly Kelly. En Backlash, su equipo salió victorioso en el Tag Team de 12 Divas. El 25 de junio, coincidiendo con el día de su treinta cumpleaños, fue elegida en el Draft Suplementario, cambiando de ECW a RAW. Como parte del Draft, Layla se redactó rápidamente a la marca, convirtiéndose en la primer Diva que ha sido miembro oficial de las tres marcas. En el episodio de 7 de julio en RAW, Layla hizo su debut en un Tag Team con Jillian Hall, perdiendo frente a Mickie James & Kelly Kelly, quien se había revelado como la nueva Diva de la marca la noche anterior. Una historia entre ella y Jamie Noble comenzó pronto, cuando éste empezó a convertirse en uno de los favoritos del público, Noble intento asombrar a Layla en sus luchas, pero sólo consiguió ser derrotado o completamente aplastado por sus oponentes. Noble finalmente derrotó a William Regal. En el episodio del 15 de septiembre de RAW, Layla se convirtió en heel por la decisión de apoyar a Regal después de que Noble intentó impresionarla, a pesar de tener una victoria sobre Paul Burchill. Ella salió al ring, simulando que iba a pedir disculpas, antes de llamar perdedor a Noble y tomar la decisión de quedarse con Regal. Layla estuvo en la esquina de William Regal cuando capturó su segundo Campeonato Intercontinental, derrotando a Santino Marella el 10 de noviembre de 2008. También luchó en varios Tag Team’s junto con Jillian Hall, Katie Lea & Beth Phoenix, en contra de Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, Candice Michelle & Melina. '2009-2010' Tras la muerte de su madre, estuvo fuera durante un tiempo. Volvió para participar en Miss WrestleMania 25 Diva Battle Royal de WrestleMania XXV, pero no logró ganar, siendo Santina Marella quién ganara el combate. El 15 de abril de 2009, fue enviada a la marca SmackDown! por el Draft Suplementario. Posteriormente inició un Feudo con Eve Torres, con quien tuvo pruebas de baile y fuerza perdiendo todas ellas, hasta que en Superstars se reconcilió con Eve gracias a la intervención de Maria cambiando de Heel a Face. Posteriormente se volvió Heel tras hacer equipo con Michelle para derrotar a Melina.En Survivor Series el Team James (Mickie James, Melina, Eve, Kelly Kelly & Gail Kim) derrotó al Team McCool (Michelle McCool, Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix, Jillian & Layla). Acompañó a Michelle McCool en el Royal Rumble 2010, en el cual Michelle perdió el Campeonato Femenino. Participó en Elimination Chamber en un Tag Team junto a Michelle McCool contra Maryse & Gail Kim, lucha que ganaron Layla y Michelle. En WrestleMania XXVI hizo equipo junto a Michelle McCool, Alicia Fox, Maryse & Vickie Guerrero contra Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Eve Torres & Mickie James obteniendo su equipo la victoria. Posteriormente en el Draft, ella y McCool ganaron la adquisición de Kelly Kelly a SmackDown! tras derrotar a Eve Torres & Maryse. Tras esto, el 11 de mayo, se enfrentó junto a McCool a la Campeona Femenina Beth Phoenix, lucha que ganó Layla, ganando así el Campeonato Femenino. Después de ésta victoria, LayCool empezó a decir que eran Co-Campeonas, empezando un feudo con Kelly Kelly & Tiffany. En Money in the Bank retuvo su campeonato frente a Kelly Kelly gracias a la intervención de McCool, terminando el feudo. En la final de la primera temporada de NXT el 1 de junio del 2010, LayCool fueron presentadas como las pros de Kaval para la segunda temporada. Durante el reinado de Layla, ambas se auto proclamaron Co-Campeonas Femeninas, pero la WWE únicamente reconoció a Layla como campeona. Luego, empezaron un feudo con Kelly Kelly & Tiffany. Layla defendio su título en Money in the Bank derrotando a Kelly Kelly. McCool defendió el título ante Tiffany el 30 de julio en SmackDown!, pero Theodore Long les advirtió que no podían ser ambas campeonas, por lo que McCool entregó su título y rompieron el de Layla en dos, quedándose cada una con una mitad. En SummerSlam, atacaron a la nueva Campeona de las Divas Melina, después de que ésta ganará el campeonato. El lunes siguiente en RAW, ambas le propusieron a Melina una lucha en Night of Champions para unificar los títulos, con la condición de que fuera una Lumberjill Match. Tras esto, en Night of Champions,Michelle McCool derrotó a Melina unificando los campeonatos y convirtiendose en la primera Campeona Unificada de las Divas. Durante su reinado, Layla y Michelle empezaron un feudo con Natalya, quien había conseguido una oportunidad por el título. En Hell in a Cell, McCool defendió el título contra Natalya, el cual ganó ella por descalificación, ya que Layla interfirió en el combate. A causa de su descalificación, se le dio otra oportunidad a Natalya, enfrentándose en Bragging Rights a Layla, quien retuvo después de que Michelle atacara a Natalya con un Simply Flawless. A causa de esta victoria, el 1 de noviembre fue derrotada por Natalya, obteniendo una lucha en Survivor Series ante Layla & McCool por el título, el cual ganó Natalya. Tras la lucha, Layla y Michelle la atacaron, pero fue salvada por Beth Phoenix. Esto hizo que ambas parejas se enfrentaran en TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs en un Tables Match, donde ganaron Natalya & Beth. Siendo ésta la primer lucha con mesas de Divas de la historia. '2011' El 21 de enero de 2011 fue derrotada por Beth Phoenix. El 24 de enero en RAW, Michelle y Layla se burlaron de Natalya cuando ella había retenido su campeonato ante Melina y exigieron una revancha contra ella en Royal Rumble por el Campeonato de las Divas. En dicho evento, se añadió Eve al combate, siendo así un Fatal-4-Way, el cual ganó Eve al cubrir a Layla. El 18 de marzo derrotó a Kelly Kelly. El 21 de marzo junto a Vickie Guerrero, Michelle McCool y Dolph Ziggler derrotó a Trish Stratus y a John Morrison. El 25 de marzo LayCool derrotó a Rosa Mendes y Kelly Kelly. En WrestleMania XXVII tuvo una lucha, el equipo conformado por LayCool & Dolph Ziggler fue derrotado por Trish Stratus, John Morrison & Snooki. El 8 de abril LayCool fueron derrotadas por Beth Phoenix y Kelly Kelly. LayCool se disolvió el 15 de abril cuando Kelly Kelly venció a Layla, Michelle se molestó y la empujó, ocasionando la separación del equipo y que Layla cambiara de Heel a Tweener. La siguiente semana en el Draft, Layla se enfrentó a Eve por un cupo en el que Eve se llevó la victoria y después, McCool intentó atacar a Layla pero ella la estampó contra la barrera de protección del público y la mesa de los comentaristas. En el siguiente Smackdown!, ambas se enfrentaron en un combate, pero quedó en empate por doble cuenta de fuera. Tras esto, Layla retó a McCool a una lucha en Extreme Rules,pero McCool aceptó con una condición la perdedora abandonaría la WWE, la cual logró ganar Layla cambiando a Face. El 6 de mayo en Smackdown!, Layla venció a Alicia Fox con su LayOut, siendo ésta la primera lucha de Layla como Face. Después del encuentro, Kharma entró al ring donde le aplicó un Implant Buster a Fox. El 13 de mayo en SmackDown! fue atacada por Kharma, ya que Michael Cole le puso el pie para que se cayera, dándole la oportunidad a Kharma para que la aplicara su Implant Buster. Layla sufrió una lesión en sus ligamentos en la pelea contra Michelle McCool que la mantuvo inactiva un año. '2012-presente' Tras un año de estar inactiva hizo su regresó en Extreme Rules siendo la reemplazante de Beth Phoenix quien no pudo luchar contra Nikki Bella por que no encontraba en condiciones de luchar. En dicho evento Layla derrotó a Nikki convirtiéndose en la nueva Campeona de las Divas de la WWE. La noche siguiente en RAW Layla retuvo el campeonato ante The Bella Twins en un Triple Threat Match. El 4 de abril derrotó a Natalya. El 7 de abril junto a Kelly Kelly derrotó a Natalya y Maxine. El 11 de junio junto a Santino Marella fueron derrotados por Beth Phoenix y Ricardo Rodriguez. En Over the Limit y No Way Out derrotó a Beth Phoenix reteniendo el campeonato. Participó en un Summertime Beach Battle Royal, sin embargo no logró ganar siendo AJ la ganadora. El 29 de junio derrotó a AJ, después de la lucha AJ le atacó. El 3 de julio junto a The Great Khali derrotaron a Aksana y Antonio Cesaro después de que Layla le aplicara un LayOut a Aksana. En Money in the Bank en un 6 Diva Tag Team derrotó junto Kaitlyn y Tamina Snuka a Beth Phoenix Eve y Natalya. El 24 de agosto derrotó a Alicia Fox. El 27 de agosto derrotó a Natalya. 'Finishers' *Lay-Out (2009-presente) *Nasty-Kick (2007-2012) *Face Lift (2010-presente) *Bombshell (2012-presente) 'Managers' *The Miz *Jamie Noble *William Regal *Lena Yada *Kaval *Michelle McCool *Vickie Guerrero 'Logros' *Ganadora del Diva Search (2006) *WWE Women's Championship (1 vez) *WWE Divas Championship (1 vez) 'Entrada' *'thumb|300px|left'Nasty Girl (2006-2009) *Your Not enough for me (2010-2012) *Insasitable (2012-presente)